muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets
The Muppet Show is a comic book title published by BOOM! Studios based on the television series The Muppet Show. The initial 4-part series published its first issue on March 29, 2009. Paul Morrissey serves as editor for the series, which is currently being written and illustrated by Roger Langridge. BOOM! Studios will follow this initial series of The Muppet Show comics with Muppet adaptations of classic stories, beginning with Muppet Robin Hood. Issues Preview :To promote the title, a special preview comic featuring some unreleased material from the Muppet comics Langridge produced for Disney Adventures magazine was released at the 2008 San Diego Comic Con.Muppet Comics: A Chat with the Writer/Artist The preview included "Muppet Labs," "Pigs in Space," and "At the Dance" sketches in addition to three pages from a Muppet Show-themed plot about Sweetums' desire to perform for his mommy. :Release Date: July 2008 Image:Muppetshowcomic-preview.jpg Issue #1: Kermit's Story :"Kermit's Story" - When Kermit receives a mysterious letter and starts strumming an old tune on his banjo, Robin realizes that his uncle misses the swamp. With their beloved leader down in the dumps, the whole Muppet gang does its best to try to improve Kermit's spirit. Gonzo tries flattery, "breaking thirty years of precedent"; Fozzie tries the "old hat routine," which usually has the three-year-olds in stitches; Piggy jumps out of a cake, dressed as a lilypad; and Scooter, hoping that being in front of an audience will snap Kermit out of his funk, schedules a Koozebane sketch that ends up being disastrously interrupted by would-be guest stars the Zimmer Twins. But in the end, it is Robin's insistence that his uncle play through to the end of "The Pond Where I Was Born" that finally helps Kermit realize that even though the theater is his home now, the pond will "always be a part of him. Wherever he should roam." Other sketches featured in the issue include a new "musical number" ("Bang, Boom, Splat and Pow"), "The Swedish Chef," and "Pigs in Space." :Release Date: March 29, 2009 Image:Muppet Show 1a.jpg|Issue #1, cover A Image:Muppet Show 1b.jpg|Issue #1, cover B Image:Muppetshow01-MeltdownComicsVariant.jpg|Meltdown Comics variant (Dave Alvarez) Image:Muppetshow01-MidtownComicsVariant.jpg|Midtown Comics variant Image:Muppetshow01-UltimateComicsVariant.jpg|Ultimate Comics variant Issue #2: Fozzie's Story :Fozzie Bear teams up with Gonzo for a comedy act.BOOM solicitation :Release Date: April 29, 2009 Image:Muppet Show 2a.jpg|Issue #2, cover A Image:Muppet Show 2b.jpg|Issue #2, cover B Issue #3: Gonzo's Story :Gonzo's dangerous stunts come under the scrutiny of the theater's insurance agent.BOOM solicitation :Release Date: May 27, 2009 Image:Muppet Show 3a.jpg|Issue #3, cover A Image:Muppet Show 3b.jpg|Issue #3, cover B See also *Muppet comics (Disney Adventures) *Muppet Robin Hood Sources External links * 10-page preview of #1 at Comic Book Resources ;Interviews * Newsarama interview with Paul Morrissey * ToughPigs interview with Paul Morrissey * ToughPigs interview with Roger Langridge ;Reviews * Newsarama reviews #1 * Comic Book Resources reviews #1 * Read About Comics reviews #1 * Eye On Comics reviews #1 Category:Comics